maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Magi-Nation Duel
Magi-Nation Duel is a collectible card game (CCG) released in October of 2000 by Interactive Imagination (2i). Magi-Nation Duel was the original outlet of the Magi-Nation title and was the first media released under 2i. New cards were released periodically until the end of the CCG following 2002. Gameplay Players (2-4) begin the game with three Magi cards and a deck of at least forty cards. A die is cast to determine the playing order; the turn order goes clockwise from the winner. The three Magi cards are initially played face-down, and only one Magi card may be put into play at a time. When a Magi card is flipped, any cards within the Magi's starting category may be added to the player's hand. The objective is to deplete the energy of each opponent's Magi cards. Players begin with a hand of five cards and then begin their turns. Each turn comprises the following six steps. #'Energize' - Energy is added to the active Magi card based on its Energize rate. #'Powers'/'Relics'/'Spells' - Relic cards and Spell cards may be played, and active card powers may be activated. #'Attack' - The player may attack with any allied, active Dream Creature cards. Direct attacks to a Magi card may only be called if the opponent has no active Dream Creature cards. Both combatants lose energy equal to that of the Creature with the lowest energy. #'Play Dream Creatures' - New Dream Creatures can be played from the player's hand by depleting energy from the active Magi card equal to that required to summon the Dream Creature. #'Powers'/'Relics'/'Spells' - Additional Relic cards and Spell cards may be played, and active card powers may be activated if they were not activated earlier in the turn. #'Draw' - Two cards are drawn from the deck and are placed in the hand. If the deck becomes depleted, the discarded cards are re-shuffled. Strategy As Dream Creature cards are played after the attack phase, cards such as Warrior's Boots may be used so that a Dream Creature can attack on the same turn its card is played. Moonlands Every card is considered to be native to at least one region, or Moonland. Magi must use 1 additional energy to play cards from other regions; Universal cards do not have such a restraint. Core Magi may only use Core cards, and non-Core Magi cannot play Core cards, outside of card-specific exceptions. Double Magi Double Magi are Magi cards which depict two Magi but act as a single Magi. Though they count as two of a player's three Magi cards, Double Magi are usually more powerful than standard Magi cards. Card Sets ;Expansion Sets * First Edition (October 2000) * Unlimited (April 2001) * Awakenings (August 2001) * Dream's End (November 2001) * Nightmare's Dawn (April 2002) * Voice of the Storms (November 2002) ;Other Sets * Demo decks (2000-2003) * Promotional cards (2000-2004) * Traitor's Reach (unreleased) * Daybreak (unreleased) * Second Order (unreleased) * Guardians (unreleased) Trivia * Primary card artists included Matt Holmberg, Michael Christopher, Tim Gillete, Chana Goodman, Ryan Shreve, Mike Vega, Rich Werner, and Shawn Wood. Category:Media